


Cold showers

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/M, Genderbending, Kink Meme, M/M, Male!Noma, Requested fic, Wing Kink, bottom!Alex, genderbent noma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked Protectedbythepeacock:<br/>Spoilers! Noma is an angel, so what if she had chosen a male vessel? MaleNoma/Alex, Noma gives it to Alex with no interruption in the middle of the night at the showers, keeping his fingers down Alex throat so no one can hear anything but the sounds of flesh hitting flesh (creampie, wings kinks: Alex likes to see the reflect of Noma wings in the walls while he is getting fucked.) Can you please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold showers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Beawolf's_Pen 
> 
> Further apologize for any mistakes, hope you enjoy the fic anon. Sorry its late. 
> 
> I'm caught up on my requests as of now minus one spn fic, so I'm accepting more. Remember I can write fluff too.
> 
> Tumblr: protectedbythepeacock

Noma and Alex... Their relationship was well...Complicated to say the least. There was undeniable attraction between the two, but a background that no one wanted to even try to understand. Of course it didn't stop Ethan from knowing all about it. He was both boys' friend and loved them like brothers, but their chemistry was like Hydrogen Sulfide.

Especially when Alex started seeing Claire Riesen. She was beautiful, all bad for Alex though. A V6— someone so far from who he was. Claire was everything Noma wasn't. Their differences were too dramatic. Claire was elegant and a princess, long hair and pale skin. Noma had his hair longer, but he kept it up in a pony tail so he wouldn't have to cut it off, and his skin was darker. But their differences didn't stop at physical ones. Personality was a factor too. The princess was just that in bed, vanilla and graceful.

Noma? Well he was rough in ways he knew Alex needed. He was an anchor while the girl was just a dream. And he hated being the backup when Alex started realizing his princess wasn't really his.

That's why the night he found Alex standing under the harsh spray of the shower, all alone with those beautiful tattoos marking him as something special, Noma knew what he needed. He needed an anchor to reality. He needed a swift kick in the ass and to stop acting like a closed off jerk before he ended up with no friends too. But hey.

"Occupied, Noma." Alex grumbled while he traced his hands over the blond's shoulders. All those bruises from Michael, marring his skin in ways that set a precedence. The archangel could claim Alex was his to protect, but Alex would always be Noma's to comfort. So they played their little slap game and the brunet kissed up his neck, egging him to let go of the tension. Let him take care of him like they used to.

Alex turned to him, having to look up due to the fact Noma was bigger by a good two inches and outweighed him by thirty pounds or so. But he did the most amusing thing, trying to take charge and steal a kiss. A kiss Noma easily dominated. He forgets Noma taught him everything he knows about sex and there's plenty he still didn't teach.

It wasn't hard to regain control and push the Chosen one up against the wall of the showers, the spray hitting him instead. Alex arched back, grinding his rear into Noma's crotch. He gasped, recovering to let out a short laugh before he pulled him snug against him. Rubbing his groin on his ass, Noma took his now exposed front for advantage, running his hands over his biceps and pecs. Trailing his hands down Alex’s stomach, Alex leaned his head back on his shoulder and groaned. The brunet snickered at how responsive he could get Alex with just the right touches. He bet Michael couldn't get him to submit like that.

His hands, soft from lotion because he appreciated taking care of his body. Noma dropped his hands from Alex's navel, and then shoved him back to the slippery wall. Where he did trip and had to hang on it. By the time he steadied himself to look back, about to bitch at Noma for having shoved him, he noticed the man was going straight to his locker.

It shouldn't have made him shudder as it did. Just hearing the metal clank, cloth ruffle and then his locker slam shut again. Alex counted in his head up to twenty and Noma was back, this time shirtless and holding a jar of Vaseline. One he got from Ethan, who stole it from William Whele. God only knows where that leads to.

It didn't matter though, the blond was too distracted by his once boyfriend coming up behind him, rubbing the crease of his ass with two fingers. He arched back into it, hissing for him to get on with the program. Something Noma laughed about as he pulled away and fiddled to get the plastic cap off the jar.

Fingers dunked in clear goo traced their way back between Alex's ass. With a low groan, one soaked digit pushed into him. Noma was always pretty rough; his idea of foreplay was a tad feral. No teasing, just brutal finger fucking and Alex loved every second of it.

One finger lead to two, scissoring and probing him open. Alex soon picked up his vocalization; the noise bouncing off the walls would get them in trouble. Enough that Noma covered his mouth with his free hand and worked slower in the soft heated flesh.

He leaned against his ear, licking up the shell as his fingers moved, and he murmured logic to the hardly rational at the moment Alex. "You'll get us in caught, shhh." It was a shame he couldn't let Alex scream. He had a pretty voice when he was desperate.

Alex panted around his hand, tongue darting out to lick his palm. He wiggled his ass out; happy to feel Noma's fingers curve and brush up against his prostate. It was a damn good thing he had his mouth covered because he was floating on clouds in delight, moaning excited around his hand. When the angel felt Alex was ready enough, he withdrew his fingers. Confused, Alex looked back, furrowing his eyebrows. Noma didn't wait long to paint the picture for him, he got the gist the minute he fumbled around to coat himself with the goo.

The blond laid his head on the wall again, reaching out to turn the water hotter. He was distracted by the time Noma's cock poked against his skin. Startled, he arched away, only to get his hand back over his mouth. Rough was nothing new for them, and having to keep each other quiet was all too common. Noma found the best way was to stuff his fingers in Alex's mouth while he thrusted in, using his free hand to guide himself.

Alex's moans vibrated his core, from his fingers to his insides. With each thrust, each snap of his hips against plush give and a tight rim that squeezed his base, automatically trying to push away the intrusion (no matter how much Alex wanted it in farther), Noma could still feel his throat vibrations. What a mouth, something he could put to better use, but for another time. Now he was a little busy doing his damnedest to make the Chosen One forget all his worries.

Really, Michael worked him too hard. Noma wanted to just keep the human away from the threats of the other angels. Protected, safe, loved, and of course, thoroughly taken care of.

God, Noma was so distracted in his thoughts about what he could do for Alex if he only had the chance, that he didn't realize he was unfurling his wings, letting them manifest and spread out like a blanket over them both. Alex couldn't see exactly, only knew it grew darker in the already fairly dark room. Barely, he could see the reflection from the shine of the wet wall where the shower heads were connected. His first thought was Michael, and fuck, that had him harder than he was before.

But curiosity got to him; he couldn't help but look back. A hard task to manage when his head was kept looking into the marble while he took each push and shove of Noma behind him, brushing him in all the right places that simply made him compliant into staring at the faint reflection. He was lost in it. The smooth looking feathers he yearned to touch, totally lost while Noma's thrusts lost their rhythm and picked up spastically.

Somehow, just staring at the reflection was enough for his stomach to tighten, hard dick between his legs to be thrusted against the wall, it was enough for him to start coming. He wasn't the only one either. Minutes later, the pulsing echoing in his soft insides encased warm liquid. Each tense of his body milked the fluids deep. Noma never stopped moving until one final thrust, where he finished out the climax shaking his body by pulling out. Too late to spare painting Alex's channel, but there was an A for effort. And Alex was too spent himself, finishing the same time to actually care what his appearance called for.

"I can feel it." He complained hoarsely, throat rather dry. Alex got the chance to look back once Noma pulled his hand away from his mouth, but the wings were gone. Just a trick of the mind. He used the water, now ice cold, to drink while white oozed down his thighs. Noma glanced down at him, both tired and panting while he casted him a grin.

"Looks great. Too bad the water is colder than Whele's heart." He hummed and Alex groaned softly.


End file.
